You Save Me
by Fernpaw
Summary: Pain one word that was needed to describe the feeling in House’s leg when he woke up. The clock read 7:49. Too early, he thought... READ 4 MORE! HouseCameron!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place somewhat after "Finding Judas," I guess; basically anywhere after Tritter comes in and Cuddy limits the Vicodin. This was going to be for my House / Groundhog Day story, Happy Ending, but it is too detailed, so I'm starting a new one.**

**HouseCameron to come.**

**First chapter will be up by Wednesday next week.**

**Title copyrighted by Kenny Chesney, via "The Road and the Radio." House and characters copyrighted by David Shore and FOX.**

**Chapter 1 **

****

Pain; one word that was needed to describe the feeling in House's leg when he woke up. The clock read 7:49. _Too early_, he thought, although if he didn't get to the hospital by 8:30 he knew he would have Cuddy following him for the rest of the day.

Struggling to get out of bed, House threw on a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans and limped over the corner of his bedroom where he left his cane the night before. Not bothering to stop, House gripped the handle with his left hand, shifted the cane to his right, and continued to limp to the kitchen, this time with a little support.

_Vicodin… crap_. Looking around the kitchen, pain still throbbing in his leg, House looked for the medicine bottle containing the pain killers. _Kitchen, kitchen… _ No sign of it.

He turned and went to search the living room. House sighed, giving up, and reached for a book on his bookshelf, opened it, and took the little bottle he stored inside out. Quickly opening the cap, he popped out three of the tiny white pills into his hand, but then stopped. _Coat pocket_, he remembered.

He threw his cane aside and limped to the door to his apartment. Grabbing his usual black jacket, he searched the pockets, but gave up, frustrated as he remembered that his evil stalker had rid him of the pills, and he did not mean Cuddy for once. He meant his annoyance of a sidekick, Tritter.

_Damnit!_ No Vicodin meant that he had to use what little was left in his secret storage that the cop had not found whilst raiding his house. Scrambling back to the bookshelf, House reopened the book, and took the same three pills out of the container. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed.

House didn't bother recapping the bottle as he realized that only one tiny pill remained. He threw the bottle aside and took the pill and popped it into his coat pocket for later use.

House put the book back onto the shelf, reached for his cane, and went to start his coffee. Looking at the clock he sighed and un-patiently waited for the caffeinated drink to be ready. 8:00, the digital picture read.

House grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with the black drink, not waiting to pour any cream or milk in it. He drained the cup quickly and threw it into the sink for later on.

Grabbing his coat which was thrown aside on the chair next to the door, House struggled to the road and lifted his leg over the side of his motorcycle, locked the cane into position, and started the engine.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cuddy's voice rang through the hall, giving House a slight headache.

"I'm going to find that hooker that I ordered," House answered. "She should've been in my office five minutes ago."

Cuddy was silent, but followed her employee down the hallway.

House took his cane and used the end of it to open the door and walked into the conference room next to his office with Cuddy on his heels. A surprised look hit his face.

"Wow Cuddy! Look at that. I guess she didn't show up," House said with sarcasm in his voice. "Cameron, how long ago did you come in?"

"Five minutes… why?"

"Did you hear that Cuddy? I've found my hooker!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Watch him," she ordered Cameron as she walked out of the room.

Cameron, still confused, began to state the day's agenda. "No cases today," she reported. "I guess that means no puzzle for House."

"Real funny," House replied. Noticing that something was missing in the room, he began looking under folders and his coffee cup to make it obvious that something was wrong. "One," he said, pointing to himself. "Two," he said pointing to Cameron. "Where are three and four?"

"If you mean Foreman and Chase, Foreman has the day off and Chase is with Tritter," Cameron replied.

"Great," House said, smirking.

* * *

"I need the British one back," House said, pacing in Cuddy's office.

"And I need you in the clinic."

"You know what else I need?" House said, leaning against Cuddy's desk. "Someone to love me," he stated, giving her the puppy dog look.

"If you go to the clinic and get out of here, the whole hospital will love you."

House got a puzzled look. "The Wombat will love me too? Never mind then." He stuck out his tongue at Cuddy. "I'm not moving and you can't make me," House added, sitting down in Cuddy's chair.

Cuddy looked up from the files she was sorting through in her filing cabinet. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him spinning around in circles next to her desk and went back to flipping through the various files and papers. She grabbed a few and went back to her desk. Stopping the chair with her right hand, she handed House the files with her left.

"Clinic. Now."

"Yes, mom," House replied. He got up and tried to open the door, but due to the dizziness from the spinning, he failed. "Help, Cuddy keeping me hostage!" he screeched before finally opening the door and walking out, leaving Cuddy staring after him, fear in her eyes for the patients that were innocently waiting in the clinic.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. The rest will be longer, but you won't get any more until you PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. After this chapter something more exciting should ahppen, I just had to get it started.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Loss of feeling in the legs, can't speak… ooooohhhooohh, you..." House ended his statement halfway through when he looked up from the papers he was reading in the clinic room. "And apparently migrating to France didn't work out so well so you took off to the clinic? You aren't doing anything," House stated, pointing out the obvious. "Why?"

"Cameron said we didn't have a case today," Chase defended himself.

"Cameron also said that you were with Tritter. Why aren't you?"

"Do you _want_ me to be?"

"Ohh, no, no, no. Don't get up. It might hurt your little British body. Once your done here tell me so we can get on with our jobs and get the hell out of here."

House closed the door on a confused Chase and started down the hall quickly, hoping to avoid Cuddy.

"House, case. 14 year old with ---"

"Give it to someone else,"

"Excuse me? You're head of your department, this is your job, and you'll do it."

"I said," House began, "give it to someone else. And keep it down. Babies don't like hearing their mother's voices so loud."

"I'm not pregnant."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm not God."

"You're not."

House stalked a bit further away before saying loudly, "For the last time, Cuddy! I will not make out with you in the elevator. The first time sucked."

With that Cuddy gave up and left, heading back to the safety of her office, leaving House to grumble to himself.

* * *

House, patient," Cameron informed him when House walked through the doors to the conference room next to his office. She lifted up the files she was reading before he arrived and tried to hand them to him, but House didn't bother. 

"I told Cuddy ---"

"Yeah, and Cuddy told us to tell you she doesn't care, just start on the case, and since Chase isn't back, I had to tell you that."

"Chase is hiding in the clinic, and the case is worthless," House replied.

He continued into his office and turned on his iPod. He plugged the headphones into his ears and started a song.

"House," Cameron said, just loud enough for him to hear. "It's a fourteen year old girl who's showing memory loss and is suffering high fever's before she falls unconscious with loss of breath."

House had his "thinking" look on as he quietly and slowly turned off the iPod and sat staring at the wall in thought.

* * *

"House. House?" Cameron called. House blinked open his eyes. Cameron stood in front of him, a questioning look on her face. "Did you really intend to stay the night in the hospital, or is Cuddy still keeping you hostage?" 

The sleepy House was replaced with a confused House. "How did you know I said that?"

"I was in the clinic. You talk to loud. Now come on, I'll drive you home. Tritter has just locked your license. You won't be driving for a while," Cameron explained when she saw and even more confused House in front of her.

"Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

Cameron and House's car trip was silent and boring, until Cameron brought up a topic for them to talk about. "Why don't you care that Tritter cut off your license? When I told you you just brushed it off like it was nothing."

"It _is_ nothing."

"No it's not. This is a big deal. You're going to lose everything if you don't give him what he wants."

"Oh well for me then."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Cameron was getting frustrated at his short answers and was tired of waiting for a reasonable one.

"Well damn, Cameron! What do you want me to say? Oh mommy, I'm scared of the big bad cop. Please help me! Guess what Cameron. Who knows what the hell Tritter is doing, but I don't care, and I'm not giving in!"

* * *

The rest of the car ride was in silence. Cameron pulled up to House's apartment and let him out. She quickly pulled away and headed for her own home. It was late and she needed to get back to work early the next morning. 

Foreman had the rest of the week off, which meant she and Chase could suffer House's ignorance themselves, if Chase ever came back.

* * *

The next morning Cameron arrived at the hospital, but was stopped by Cuddy who had a worried look on her face. 

"Do you how long it's been since House has had his Vicodin?" she asked.

"No," Cameron answered. "He may have taken some at home, but I don't remember him having any yesterday at all."

"Tritter's getting what he wanted," Cuddy stated sadly. "House is suffering, and Tritter thinks he's going to give in. Lucky for us, we know House will never give in to him, and that means we'll have to deal with his stubbornness unless he gets his damn Vicodin."

Cuddy's worry turned to anger as she accused the cop of making them go through a living hell at the hospital.

* * *

**I know this was short, but just R&R!**


	3. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	4. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
